Universal Overlord
The Universal Overlord (real name: Sicundo Mestophelace), or UO for short, is the main antagonist of Sploder Brawlers, and the secondary antagonist of Sploder Brawlers Melee. He also makes a hidden appearance in Jingo Legends Act 3. An alien with extraordinary powers, the UO was a universe jumper who'd use his mind control powers on both heroes and villains alike, in order to do his bidding. Before coming to Jingo's universe, he had already taken control of many dimensions. For unclear reasons, he has a curse, in which if he were ever to be killed, he would disappear from all of time and space, as if he had never existed, hypothetically erasing all the damage he'd had caused. Which is exactly what had happened by the end of Sploder Brawlers. Despite this however, he was reborn into the current timeline thanks to the mysterious dark magic of The Annihilator. From then on he was defeated yet again (though not killed this time), and vowed to himself that he would have his revenge on Team Brawlers for all that they took away from him... History Sploder Brawlers NOTE: Although the first Sploder Brawlers is non-canon, an alternate version of the game's events does in fact take place in the continuity, which is described here. The Universal Overlord had been growing closer and closer to his dream of ruling the multiverse, when he had arrived to Jingo's dimension. Here, he uses an army of mind-controlled minions to take over many lands, including Orose, much to local hero Jingo Maoxian's anger. With the help of some friends-- including the likes of Tigzon, Petit, and Puzzle Guy-- Jingo forms "Team Brawlers" and heads off to the Universal Overlord's looming castle in the sky in a jet, in order to force him to free their homes from his tyranny. For some reason the overlord finds that he cannot mind control these heroes, so he sends some mind controlled fighters he'd gathered to defeat them, though to no avail, as they were swiftly defeated by Team Brawlers. He also sends a shadow clone he made of Tigzon, Shadow Tigzon, after Tigzon. The clone is defeated too. Finally, the Overlord faces off against the intruders himself. Being no pushover, he quickly makes short work of the heroes, proving himself to be immensely powerful. Tigzon and Puzzle Guy have to transform into Super Tigzon and Super Puzzle Guy, respectively, just for a chance to take him out. By the end they completely demolish him, and after the curse erases him from all of time, everything returns back to normal. Subsequently, no one remembers what had happened, or anything about the tyrant that came to conquer their world; It was the adventure-that-never-was. Sploder Brawlers Melee Jingo Legends Personality Quotes "Hello dear old enemies... well, I don't know YOU, shorty, but whatever.. You all shall perish!" - When Team Brawlers enters his castle (the "shorty" is Matthew), in Sploder Brawlers Melee Part 3 "N...No! I can't let this happen again! Wait! You can't! If I get erased a second time the timeline will collapse! It can't handle another paradox! Just let me go!" - After getting badly beaten up by Team Brawlers, Sploder Brawlers Melee Part 4 "Hahaha! You first, Mr. white hair!" - Upon being healed by the Annihilator and transporting himself and Jingo's mind to a pocket dimension to do battle, Sploder Brawlers Melee Part 4 "Why can't I win?! I want to erase these maggots... and I know just the right person to help!..." - In an unknown place, sometime after being badly beaten again, Sploder Brawlers Melee Epilogue Boss Battle Data History in other games Sploder Brawlers Trivia